


Polvo y compañía

by MurakiLovesg



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Humor, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurakiLovesg/pseuds/MurakiLovesg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nuestra protagonista esta cansada de que su pareja no le ayude, él piensa que se obsesiona con la limpieza y se declara la huelga. Tiempo suficiente para que descubra que siempre hay tiempo para todo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polvo y compañía

¿Qué se siente agobiado cuando le digo que toca limpieza general? ¿Qué si veo algo fuera de lugar ve como me tiembla la mandíbula? ¿Y esa manía de ponerse la misma ropa varias veces? «Si esta camisa no me la he puesto más de dos días.» Me suele responder. ¡Marrano!

Sábado por la mañana, me levanto, le pido que haga dos cosas antes de volver de las compras y me lo encuentro tirado en el sofá viendo el fútbol con el pijama puesto. Casi creo estar en pleno Londres entre el humo de su tabaco mientras me acercó hasta él. 

Me ve la cara de odio y se levanta tratando de explicarme qué sé yo qué.

—No quiero oír nada. Sólo te he pedido una cosa, sólo una. —Le recalco clavándole un dedo en el pecho. —Esto apesta a cochiquera.

—Te juro que he limpiado y ventilado las habitaciones, —Me dice mi Valerius — pero si no lo hubiera hecho con todos esos... potingues que tienes ni te hubieras enterado. Pero si tenemos más incensarios y velas aromáticas que en toda la India. Eres una maniática

Se ha pasado. ¿Maniática? ¿Yo? 

—Si esas tenemos escucha bien. Polvo—Le digo señalando la pelusilla del las balditas del armario, que supuestamente había limpiado él—, este es Valerius. Valerius, este es polvo. Y ahora que os conocéis, ya podéis vivir juntos. Vete acostumbrando.

Él me mira horrorizado, pero no tanto como cuando me escucha añadir: —Y si no te gusta lo puedes limpiar tú. No pienso hacer nada más.

Arrugó la nariz respingona y salgo del cuarto. Si él no limpia menos lo hare yo. 

Ni incienso, ni suavizante ni...

 

Han pasado dos semanas y nada. Polvo sigue viviendo con nosotros, junto con moho y ‘Pili’, la roña del fregadero. Como le odio. Si supiera todos los dolores de cabeza que me ha provocado no ponerme a quitar los calcetines sucios de su lado de la cama. Si antes hacía algo ahora ni le quita el polvo al mando de la tele. Pero no voy a echarme atrás. Ni hablar.

 

¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué cogiera un trapo y se lo enrollara en la cabeza como Rambo? Ya le veo pertrechado con su gran escoba… No sé que me sorprendería más que supiera barrer o verlo volando sobre ella. Pero esta mañana se lo he vuelto a dejar muy claro. Si no me ayuda a limpiar, ¡a dormir al sofá! Cuando se lo he dicho me ha mirado con esos ojitos azules tan tiernos… Pero si apenas cabe su metro noventa en aquel sofacito… 

Sacudo la cabeza y me ofusco. Me refresco la cara en el baño y me digo mientras me seco…

Ummmm. ¿Qué pasa? No puedo evitar estremecerme al oler la toalla. No es mi detergente de siempre a lo que huelo… Tampoco es su crema de afeitar, es a él, a él en esencia y espíritu. ¿Cómo es posible? Tal vez fue esta mañana cuando salió de la ducha con ella alrededor de la cintura. Ummmm Inspiro de nuevo y cierro los ojos evocando los últimos momentos que compartimos esta mañana… antes de volver a discutir. 

Tiene las caderas anchas y la toalla poco ayudaba a taparlo todo. Adoro cuando le queda al descubierto esa parte en la que desaparece el poderoso abdomen y comienza aquel camino velludo… De-li-cío-so. Si lo vendieran en frascos lo llamarían fuego por el ardor que provoca. 

—Tengo que recordar comprar las toallas más pequeñas—Me digo.

Vuelvo a inspirar y mis pulmones se llenan de su perfume en una nueva bocanada.  
¿Pero que hago? Parezco una yonqui enganchada a su aroma. Suelto la toalla y la dejo en su sitió a pesar de que una parte de mí me grita que la tire en el cesto de la ropa sucia.

En nuestra habitación reina el desorden. Sus pantalones sobre la silla, su maquinilla de afeitar sobre la mesa y todo por hacer.  
Miro la cama y me digo: —«Venga tienes que hacerla. Dormir entre sabanas limpias es lo mejor. Uno descansa más. Además, no lo hago por él, ya sabe que hoy no dormirá en mi colchón. »

Las sabanas limpias las tengo apiladas sobre la mesa. Me recuerdan a la frescura de mi casa, a mi madre y a mi abuela. Las pondré en cuanto retire las otras. Sacó una esquina de la bajera y la sacudo un poco antes de retirarla. Me sorprende que no se levante una polvareda por el tiempo que llevan puestas. El vello fino y rubio de mis brazos se eriza ante la sensación que me produce la fragancia que esconde nuestro lecho sin el disfraz del suavizante. No creo que nadie tenga esa dosis exacta de testosterona y sudor. Podría reconocerlo si estuviera a oscuras en cualquier lugar. Estoy segura.

 

Le oigo andar con las llaves en la puerta y corro para recibirle. Lo encuentro de frente. Va cargado como una mula con bolsas que contienen… limpia cristales y paños para el polvo… De los bolsillos de la camisa asoman ambientadores de pino y lavanda.  
Lo beso en los labios y retiro la carga de sus formidables brazos.

—¿Sabes qué?—Le pregunto mientras le conduzco a nuestra cama de sabanas desechas y fragancia a deseo.—Tal vez no deberíamos limpiar tanto.


End file.
